What happens next
by jparr26
Summary: Haley and Nathan are getting married. See how their lives change and how their friends support them.
1. The Proposal

The proposal 

Haley was stood at Nathan's apartment hoping that he was in. Nathan had the previous night had asked Haley to marry him, but Haley wanted time to think. Haley knocked on the door, butterflies in her stomach, the door opened slowly to see that Nathan had been crying and that broke Haley's heart more.

'Hey, you okay?' Haley asked as she hugged Nathan.

'Could be better' Nathan replied as he wrapped his arms around Haley

'I need to tell you something' Haley said as her and Nathan walked over to the couch.

As they sat down on the couch Haley turned to face Nathan and held his hands in hers, Haley could see that Nathan had tears running down his face and Haley could feel tears in her eyes.

'I know that you asked me to marry you last night and I said I needed time to think, well I have done some thinking and Yes I will marry you Nathan.

Nathan looked up and saw that Haley had a smile spreading across her face with a mixture of tears, Nathan got up a walked to the table and picked up the black velvet box and went back and sat beside Haley, he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

'It's beautiful Nathan' Haley managed to say as Nathan put on the ring on her finger. Haley was looking at the ring and couldn't believe that at 16 years old she would be getting married.

Nathan then cupped his hands around Haley's face and kissed her softly

'Do you think I could stay the night?' Haley asked once Nathan had stooped kissing her

'Off course you can' Nathan replied and gently kissed Haley on the forehead, he then took Haley's hand and lead her to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.


	2. Telling the world

Telling the world 

The next morning started and Haley looked around the room she was in, it wasn't her room, but that of Nathan's.

Haley looked over at Nathan and kissed him softly on the lips, which caused him to wake up.

'Good morning' Haley replied cheerfully

'Good morning right back at you' Nathan commented, he leaned over and kissed Haley.

'I realise that last night was so perfect, but we do have the job of telling our parents that we are getting married and who knows how they will take it' Haley managed to say before Nathan kissed her again.

'I thought we would start with your parents and then tell mine before telling Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake' Nathan replied after kissing Haley

'Well let's get it over and done with' Haley said as she and Nathan both got out of bed.

At Haley's House 

'Mom, dad will you sit down we need to tell you something' Haley said as Nathan squeezed her hand.

'What is it love?' Mrs James asked

'You know Nathan and I have been going out for some time, well we have decided to get married' Haley looked away as she said the last bit of the line not wanting to see the looking on her parent's face.

'That's great honey' Mr James said

'Congratulations' Mrs James said.

'Thanks mom, thanks dad. I was thinking that you wouldn't approve.' Haley said as a smile crept onto her face.

'Why would you think that, you maybe young but you always make the right decisions and who are we to argue' Mrs James said to Haley and Nathan.

'Thank you, are you okay Nathan about telling your parents now?' Haley asked.

'Let's get it done and dusted with.' Nathan said as him and Haley walked out of the house.

The Scott House 

'Mom, dad are you here.' Nathan shouted out

'Hi honey, Haley.' Deb Scott greeted them at the door.

'Where's dad, we need to tell you both something.' Nathan asked his mom

'I'll go and get him.' Deb replied

Deb scurried off to the study and drag Dan out long enough for Nathan and Haley to tell them something.

'What do you want to tell us son' Dan listened intently.

'Haley and I are getting married and we are hoping that you will give us your blessing.' Nathan said looking at his dad eye to eye.

'Off course we give you are blessing.' Deb said with a tear trickling down her face.

'Congratulations son, congratulations Haley, I hope you will both be happy.' Dan said as he shook his son's hand.

'Well that went easier than I thought.' Nathan said as he and Haley got in the car to go to the café.

Karen's Café.

'Why do you think that Nathan and Haley wanted to meet us here.' Lucas asked as he set down four mugs of Hot Chocolate.

'Well we'll find out now as they have just arrived.' Peyton said as Nathan's car pulled in.

'Hi guys, are you prepared for a big shock, Nathan and I are getting married.' Haley said looking at the shocked responses

'That is fantastic.' as Brooke and Peyton hugged Haley and Lucas and Jake shook Nathan's hand.

'I know, I didn't think that at 16 years old that I would be getting married and I don't think that Nathan thought it either.' Haley said to Brooke and Peyton

'Well what are we waiting for, we have a wedding to plan.' Brooke said as she and Peyton grabbed their things.

'Where are you going?' Nathan asked as he saw Haley heading to towards the door

'Don't worry lover boy we will have Haley back before nightfall.' Brooke replied and the three girls were out of the door before the guys could say anymore.


	3. Starting Preparations

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the WB**   
Starting Preparations 

'Listen Haley, it's up to you what kind of dress you choose, but we are just expressing an opinion.' Brooke shouted through the curtain

'There's no need to shout.' Haley called back

Haley, Brooke and Peyton had gone shopping, it was about 6 weeks to Haley and Nathan getting married and Haley could not decide on the type of dress she wanted.

'What do you think of this dress?' Haley said as she walked out of the changing room

'Fabulous.' Brooke shrieked

'The perfect one.' Peyton uttered with a tear in her eye.

'Well that is another job ticked off the list.' Haley exclaimed.

'Just the caterer to sort and I think I can handle that by myself.' Brooke looked up

'Are you sure?' Haley asked wanting to make sure that they will eat at the wedding.

'Don't worry 'Tutor Girl'.' Brooke giggled.

It had been a long time since Brooke had called Haley 'Tutor Girl'. Meanwhile Nathan, Lucas and Jake were tuxedo shopping.

'If I'm right, Brooke had picked the colour for the bridesmaid dress and Haley has had to go along with it.' Nathan said as he walked with Lucas and Jake.

'Well, what colour is it?' Lucas said impatiently

'It's blue, I think.' Nathan raising his eyebrow when he was thinking

'Well we will have to go blue then.' Jake said thinking if they got this wrong they would have to face the wrath of Brooke.

Meanwhile the girls had picked up a few bits and pieces for the wedding and retreated to the food court for a snack.

'Not long now, how are you feeling Haley about it all?' Peyton asked looking at a concerned Haley

'It's not that is bothering me, but something else which concerns Nathan.' Haley said as she looked at Peyton and Brooke

'Well are we going to have to guess or are you going to tell us?' Brooke asked a bit impatiently

'I think I might be.........pregnant?' Haley said as she saw the looks on Brooke and Peyton's faces

'Does Nathan know?' Peyton asked

'He doesn't know, but I want to tell him before the wedding.' Haley managed to say before bursting into tears

'It will be ok Haley, but you have to tell him soon.' Peyton said has she hugged Haley.

On the other side of the food court the boys were getting a snack, they saw the girls and decided to join them, Nathan could see that Haley had been crying.

'Are you okay honey?' Nathan said as he pulled a chair up and sat next to Haley.

'I'm okay.' Haley said trying to reassure Nathan and herself.

You know what will happen next but I thought I leave it for the next chapter.


	4. Daddy

Daddy 

'We need to talk' Haley said as her and Nathan sat down on the couch

'Sounds serious.' Nathan replied

'It is, I don't know how I'm going to tell you this.' Haley said holding Nathan's hands

'What is it Haley?' Nathan asked with a look that said 'your scaring me'

'I'm...I'm...pregnant Nathan.' Haley said sobbing her eyes out

Nathan looked at Haley and let go of her hands and stood up, he walked to the window and looked at how peaceful it was.

'Nathan please say something.' Haley said still quietly crying

'I'm going to be a dad.' Nathan said with a smile across his face.

He scooped Haley up and swung her around, Haley was now slightly confused

'I thought you would be mad.' Haley said once Nathan had put her down.

'How could I be, this couldn't be more perfect.' Nathan said kissing Haley

'You know what we are going to have to do.' Haley said once Nathan had stopped kissing her.

'Come on then, your parents, my parents, Keith, Karen, Jake and Lucas.' Nathan replied picking up his car keys before him and Haley headed out the door.

Haley's House 

'Mum, dad, I'm pregnant.' Haley managed to say without tears coming out.

'That's great darling, WHAT.' Mrs James asked

'I'm pregnant.' Haley repeated

'Get out and don't come back.' Haley mom shouted. Haley and Nathan walked to the car, she had tears streaming down her face and couldn't believe that her mom had thrown her out.

Things weren't much better at Nathan's house

'Mom, dad, we have some more news, Haley's pregnant.' Nathan broke the news as Haley was too upset.

'Congratulations, you will make good parents.' Deb Scott said hugging both her son and Haley

'I give them six months before they realise they can't manage.' Dan Scott said loudly for all of them to hear.

'Dan, just enjoy the moment.' Deb Scott scolded her husband

At the Café 

'Karen, Keith, Lucas, Jake will you join us for a moment?' Haley piped up.

'What is it?' Jake asked

'I'm pregnant.' Haley announced to 4 shocked faces.

'Congratulations.' Karen hugged Haley and then Nathan

'Thanks Karen, least it's better response than I got at home.' Haley replied

'Didn't your mom agree?' Karen asked

'No in fact she kicked me out.' Haley said as she burst in to tears

'Don't worry, where are you going to stay?' Karen asked

'I'm staying with Nathan.' Haley looked up to see Nathan deep in conversation with Jake and Lucas.

'Congratulations, man.' Jake said shaking Nathan hand

'Thanks man.' Nathan said

'If you need some practice, I can always lend you Jenny.' Jake said smiling

'We might just take you up on that offer.' Nathan replied

'Don't look so worried?' Lucas could see it in his brother's eyes

'It's not that I'm worried, I more concerned for Haley at this moment with her parent's kicking her out.' Nathan said as he turned to look at her

'You two can get through anything.' Lucas said as he heard a tumble and saw Haley unconscious on the floor.


	5. Hospital

Hospital 

Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Jake were pacing the floor, the doctor had checked Haley when she had first arrived at hospital and they had heard nothing since.

'Nathan, how are you holding up?' Deb said as she walked in to the room where Nathan was pacing

'I just wish that the doctors would tell us something.' Nathan said as he hugged his mother.

Just then the door opened and in walked a doctor

'Mr Scott?' the doctor asked looking at everyone

'Which one?' Deb Scott asked the doctor

'Um.. Nathan Scott.' The doctor said

'That would be me.' Nathan said as he stepped closer to the doctor.

'Ms James is wanting to see you?' the doctor said as he led Nathan to Haley's room, 'but be gentle?'

'I will?' Nathan said as he opened the door as saw a pale looking Haley looking in his direction

'Hey' Haley quietly said

'Hey, how are you feeling?' Nathan asked as he sat on the edge of the bed stroking Haley's face softly

'I could be better and I certainly don't want to be in this place either.' Haley said as she held Nathan's hand.

'Well the doctor said that you were run down and he also said that you probably were worrying about to much and the baby must have felt it to.' Nathan said as Haley had fallen asleep.

Nathan walked back to the waiting room to let the gang know what the doctor had said.

'Well what did the doctor say?' Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake said in unison

'She will have to stop worrying about everything, the baby has felt Haley getting stressed.' Nathan said to all their friends

'That's good news, I think we all thought he would be more serious.' Lucas said to his brother

'I know, listen if you guys want to get off I'll be ok, I'm going to stay with Haley tonight that's if the doctors will let me.' Nathan said looking at the gang.

'Ok, take care of yourself and we'll check in with you tomorrow.' Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Jake said as they all left the room.

Nathan stood for a few more moments before going back to Haley's room

'Hey.' Haley said yet again quietly 'Where have you been?' Haley asked Nathan

'The guys wanted to know how you were, I have just sent them all home.' Nathan said as he took his position on the edge of the bed again.

'What about you? Are you going home?' Haley said as she looked up at Nathan.

'I'm going absolutely nowhere.' Nathan said as he kissed Haley on the forehead, he looked down at Haley and saw that she had fallen asleep he kissed her on the forehead again and gently got of the bed.

Nathan went and sat in the chair on the other side of the bed and made himself comfortable and within a few minutes he fell asleep.


	6. Wedding Day

Wedding Day 

Haley and Nathan's big day had arrived, Haley had been let out of hospital three weeks previously on the understanding that she was to rest until she got married.

Brooke and Peyton were at the apartment organising Haley and themselves in the process, Deb Scott had come over to help as well.

'Brooke where did you put the hairspray?' Peyton shouted across the landing.

'It's in the black vanity case, next to the glitter spray.' Brooke shouted back

'I thought I said no glitter.' Haley said looking a bit panicked

'Don't worry, we'll not be using it after all, as Brooke put it, it's not coloured co-ordinated with our dresses.' Peyton said as she finally put Haley hair up and left a few strands down.

Over at Nathan's they guys were just about ready when Tim came in.

'Don't you guys look handsome?' Tim said, which shocked Nathan, Lucas and Jake, as it was the first time Tim had said something without his brain going into overdrive.

'I feel overdressed, but least I have two other people that are overdressed with me.' Nathan said before his father came in.

'The car's here.' Dan Scott said

The guys walked out of the house and looked back, it felt weird that after today he would no longer be a single guy.

Over at the apartment Haley was just getting into her dress when Karen knocked on the door.

Hi Karen.' Peyton said as she opened the door

'Am I too late?' Karen asked waiting for Haley to come down the stairs

'We are still waiting?' Brooke chuckled

Haley was stood at the top of the stairs waiting for her entrance

'I'm a ready girls.' Haley shouted which made everyone stand at the bottom of the stairs

'You look beautiful.' Karen, Deb, Peyton and Brooke exclaimed

Just then the car pulled up they all clambered in and off to the church they went.

The Church 

Nathan was getting a bit anxious as time was getting nearer and nearer, Lucas was stood by the side of Nathan when he said

'Haley is supposed to be late, it's a tradition.' Lucas said as he put his younger brother at ease.

Just as he finished his sentence the organ piped up, everybody stood up and turned to see Brooke and Peyton walk down the aisle first, once they were stood in position everybody turned to face Haley who was walked down the aisle by Keith, Nathan and Lucas' uncle since her parents refused to come.

Once Haley was stood next to Nathan, the vicar began the service.

'Do you Nathan Scott take Haley James to be your wife?' the vicar asked

'I do.' Nathan replied

'Do you Haley James take Nathan Scott to be your husband?' the vicar turned to Haley

'I do.' Haley replied

Half an hour later the service was over and Nathan and Haley had become Mr and Mrs Nathan Scott, which Haley enjoyed being Mrs Scott

Reception 

The waiter had just clinked a glass to get everybody's attention

'I am pleased to announce Mr and Mrs Nathan and Haley Scott.' The waiter announced

Haley and Nathan walked in to the reception with everybody clapping and Lucas making most of the noise, Nathan and Haley took their seats and watched as everybody sit down.

About an hour later Nathan stood up and clinked his glass which meant that it was time for speeches

'I would just like to say thank you for coming today, it has been a long journey for both of us, but who knows if I hadn't asked Haley for some help in tutoring then we might not be here today.' Nathan said, as he looked at all the faces in the room

Everybody clapped when Nathan had finished his speech, then Lucas got up and spoke about Nathan and Haley

'I remember when I first met Haley, we were 8 years old, we always hung out together and we would talk about everything, she was my best friend and always will be, as for Nathan, we didn't see eye to eye at first but Haley made us both realise that if were going to be a part of her life we would have to talk to each other at some point.' Lucas said as he looked at Haley with a tear in her eye and Nathan thanking his brother in their normal way.

Haley then stood up; since her parents weren't there she thought she would thank the people herself.

'I would just like to say a big thank you to all of you, I would like to thank Lucas for being supportive of Nathan of me when we said we were getting married, I know you haven't always seen eye to eye with Nathan, but Thank You, I would like to thank Brooke, Peyton, Deb and Karen for being amazing with all the preparation, I can't thank you enough and Nathan for being so amazing and making each day as different as the next, thank you baby.' Haley said as she sat down and kissed Nathan.

Two hours later, the tables had been cleared and the dance floor was set for them to boogie long in to the night

Nathan and Haley were sharing their first dance as a married couple and enjoying it

'What are you thinking about Mrs Scott?' Nathan said to Haley as they were dancing

'Just thinking about us.' Haley said, as she looked deep into Nathan's eyes

After another three hours Nathan and Haley took the plunge and made their way to the hotel they were staying in before leaving for Madeira the following day.

'All right girls are you ready to catch?' Haley shouted back 'on the count of three one, two, three.' With that Haley threw the bouquet and saw that Peyton had caught it.

With that little charade out of the way Nathan and Haley said their goodbyes and made their way to the hotel

We'll follow the drama on Honeymoon in the next chapter


	7. The Honeymoon

The Honeymoon 

Haley and Nathan were spending two weeks in Madeira on honeymoon; both of them were lazing on the sunloungers at the hotel, Haley's stomach was starting to show a little and Haley could not help but smile.

'Are you ok sweetie?' Nathan said as he turned to look at Haley

'Yeah, just looking at this little one.' Haley said patting her stomach

'I know, I can't believe that we will be parents in 7 months time.' Nathan said as he stroked Haley's stomach as well.

Tree Hill 

'Brooke, are you there?' Lucas called as he opened Brooke's front door.

'I'm in the kitchen.' Brooke called out.

Lucas walked through the reception room to find Brooke sitting on one of the stools eating a slice of toast and reading a trashy magazine.

'Hey, what brings you out this area?' Brooke said as she kissed Lucas

'I was thinking, after Haley and Nathan got married, it got me thinking, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you so what I am trying to say is will... you... marry me?' Lucas said while looking away as not wanting to see Brooke's reaction

'Off course I will.' Brooke said as tears had formed in her eyes and while hugging Lucas.

Meanwhile, Jake and Peyton were at the park pushing Jenny on the swing.

'Peyton, can I ask you something?' Jake said a bit uneasily

'What is it?' Peyton asked starting to get a bit worried about what Jake was going to say

'I just want to ask, you can always say no, but I was wondering if you would move in with me?' Jake asked a very surprised Peyton.

'Let me think about it first, there are things to consider.' Peyton said while kissing Jake.

**I know it is short but it will get longer.**


	8. Moving in, Wedding preparations and a lo...

Moving in, Wedding preparations and a loss 

Peyton stood on the patio of Jake's house, she had agreed that moving in with Jake was best for Jenny, as Jenny saw Peyton as her mother. Peyton rang the doorbell. Jake opened the door to see Peyton with all her stuff beside her.

'Hey Peyton, just let me put Jenny in her cot and I'll help you move all these bags.' Jake replied as he opened the door and walked back to put Jenny down

'I think that I can manage.' Peyton replied

At the café 

'Should we go with Blue or a subtle Red'? Brooke asked knowing that Lucas was not listening

'What was that.' Lucas said as he looked up at Brooke who was planning their wedding.

'I was talking about colours, but obviously I was talking to myself.' Brooke stated

'Well whatever colour you want I will go with.' Lucas said as he went back to daydreaming.

Nathan and Haley's apartment 

'Baby are you ok in there.' Nathan asked Haley

'No, I think that you need to get me to the hospital.' Haley said as she held her stomach in pain

At the hospital 

'Mr Scott, I'm afraid that we have lost your baby, I'm sorry.' The doctor said

'Can I see Haley?' Nathan asked

'Off course, come this way?' the doctor said as he lead Nathan to Haley's room

Nathan walked in, he knew Haley didn't know about the baby and he knew that he would have to tell her.

'Hey.' Haley said as she saw Nathan walking towards her.

Nathan was close to tears but he knew he had to be strong for Haley

'What's wrong, you can tell me.' Haley said as she saw the look on Nathan's eyes

'We lost the baby Haley.' Nathan said as tears were now pouring down Nathan's face

Haley just sat there, shocked and didn't know what to do, she grabbed hold of Nathan's hand an squeezed it tightly not wanting to let go, that's when her emotions got the better of her and she just cried her little eyes out. Nathan hugged Haley tightly and knew that he would have to be strong for Haley.


	9. Coming Home

Coming Home

Haley was released from hospital 2 days later; Nathan took Haley back to the apartment.

'Haley are you alright?' Nathan asked concerned

'I'll be okay; I think that when we decorated the nursery we would have a baby to bring home to it.' Haley replied sitting on the couch looking far out to space.

'Listen, if you don't want to be around the nursery, I will redecorate it so that it doesn't hold to many remainders.' Nathan said as he joined Haley on the couch.

'I don't want to redecorate just yet, but I think that will be a good idea when the time comes.' Haley said as she snuggled up to Nathan.

'Now how about you get some sleep, I know how much you got in that hospital bed.' Nathan said as he pulled Haley up and dragged her off to bed.

'I will be up just a little bit longer, I'll try not to disturb you when I come to bed.' Nathan said as he placed a kiss on Haley's forehead and watched her drift off to sleep.

About two hours later, Nathan turned off the light in the hall and tiptoed carefully in to the room that he and Haley shared.

Nathan stripped down to his boxers and carefully maneuvered so that his didn't disturb Haley.

As Nathan turned so that he was facing Haley, his dropped a light kiss on her forehead.

**I know it is short, but seriously I am having writer's block.**


End file.
